Aurum
by Straw Heart
Summary: Y ante los atónitos ojos de los presentes, el metal que tocaban los dedos de Lucy cambiaba de acero a oro.


**Tengo esta idea de un mundo de cuentos de hadas, obviamente con dragones y magia. La idea de oro se me ocurrió al leer uno de mis libros favoritos –si pueden leer el libro de ****_Spinning Silver_**** de Naomi Novik, lo súper recomiendo–. Es otro tipo de premisa, pero es una historia excelente. **

**Espero les agrade.**

**.**

**Summary: **Y ante los atónitos ojos de los presentes, el metal que tocaban los dedos de Lucy cambiaba de acero a oro.

**Parejas:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Advertencias:** Ehhh, OOC. Lenguaje obsceno. AU (Fairy Tales Universe).

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Aurum**

.

Toda su vida Lucy había sido llamada _Lucky_, que era una manera de su gente de decir afortunada.

Suponía que lo entendía. Después de todo, de los siete hijos que había tenido uno de los condes más influyentes y adinerados de su reino, ella había sido la única sobreviviente. Se murmuraba que la condesa habría de hacer un pacto con una criatura mágica para asegurar la supervivencia de su hija menor.

¿Con qué ser?

Depende de a quien le pregunten.

Unos decían que con uno de los demonios del mago oscuro; otros que con el propio Zeref. Quienes conocían mejor a la duquesa aseguraban que no había habido pacto satánico, si no suerte, una bendición de la Diosa. O que había sido con una criatura celestial o de la naturaleza. Un hada o un elfo, tal vez.

Algunos decían que era una bruja, pero esto solo lo murmuraban entre dientes a la luz de una fogata.

La propia Lucy siempre pensó que, si su madre había hecho algún trato, había sido con uno de los espíritus celestiales de los que le hablaba la hora antes de dormir.

Layla Heartfilia parecía tener un conocimiento íntimo de los espíritus que habitaban en el Reino Celestial, más allá del simple folclore de su pueblo, ya que independiente de lo escasa que era la información en libros y las leyendas, su madre solía contar con lujo de ddetalles historias que no había encontrado en ningún otro lugar.

Al pasar los años, esto era lo único que quedaba entero de Layla en la memoria de Lucy. Una imagen de una mujer rubia, reflejo de sí misma en unos años. El eco de una voz que le hablara con amor; unos dedos delicados, amorosos, acariciando su cabello del mismo color del trigo.

Lucy tenía apenas siete años cuando la condesa falleció sin previo aviso. Para ella y para todo el reino había sido un evento inexplicable. Un día se levantó y al siguiente ya no.

La suerte de Lucy y su familia pareció morir con Layla. Su padre cayó de la gracia del rey por motivos que ella nunca comprendió, y su pueblo empezó a caer con él. Una epidemia, inviernos helados que duraban hasta entrada la primavera matando los plantíos, una invasión bárbara que a duras penas pudieron combatir. El que una vez fuera el condado más poderoso de encontraba en la marginación, y el rey parecía no importarse.

El propio Jude sufrió una transformación a la peor versión de sí mismo. La pérdida sacando el monstruo de su interior.

Alcohol, drogas, mujeres.

Lucy descubrió la maldad de los hombres personificada en un padre violento y abusivo, que la ignoraba la mitad del tiempo y maltrataba la otra mitad. Mientras veía los tesoros de su decadente castillo desaparecer, Lucy no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto tardaría antes de que ella misma se encontrara intercambiada por fondos para poder mantener los excesos de su padre.

.

.

Diez años.

Fueron solo diez años.

.

.

Supo que algo terrible iba a pasar el día que Jude llego con un pequeño tesoro, que no había manera de haber conseguido con los pobres impuestos de su gente o la venta de la última pieza de arte que había dejado la familia de su madre.

Lo confirmo cuando una horda (¿Grupo? ¿Banda? ¿Cuál era el término para casi cuarenta brutos?) De mercenarios tomo bajo punta de espada y en un patético tiempo record el castillo que había pertenecido a la familia de su madre por generaciones, y sacaron a su padre a la plaza central del pueblo, el pequeño cofre del tesoro en manos de quién Lucy supuso era el líder.

Cabello azul y un extraño tatuaje rojo en el rostro, recorriendo todo el camino desde su ceja izquierda hasta debajo de su ojo.

Supuso que el cabello extraño era un prerrequisito para entrar en la banda.

La mercenaria que había sacado a Lucy del pequeño salón donde acostumbraba a bordar tenía el cabello rojo escarlata, como si se hubiera bañado en la sangre de sus enemigos. No era difícil de imaginar que lo hubiera hecho en algún momento de su vida, había un aura increíblemente terrorífica rodeándola. Pero independientemente de la imagen que proyectaba, había sido sorprendentemente amable con Lucy, la mano que la llevaba del brazo firme pero suave. Una vez que se había dado cuenta de que Lucy no planeaba poner resistencia, se había vuelto muy cortés.

Supuso que debería estar agradecida, no quería saber qué hubiera pasado con ella si hubiera sido un hombre quien la encontrará.

Una pequeña multitud se encontraba ya presente, aldeanos además de los otros miembros de la banda, claramente nadie pensaba intervenir. Jude no era el gobernante más apreciado, y menos en los últimos años.

El mercenario en jefe estrelló una bofetada en el rostro de su padre en ese momento, atrayendo la atención de Lucy. Su padre soltó una especie de grito ronco, sus ojos atónitos e indignados por la acción. El conde no sabía lo que era la violencia, pensó su hija. Ella lo sabía, el escozor en la mejilla y las lágrimas en los ojos. Su padre la había golpeado una vez en el rostro; solo esa vez, después había aprendido a mantener las marcas en lugares fáciles de esconder.

El golpe que acababa de recibir no había sido ni de cerca tan fuerte, pero Jude no estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos.

El silencio que siguió fue impresionante. Lucy nunca había presenciado algo así en el castillo.

– ¡¿Te atreves…?!

– Solo lo repetiré una vez más – los ojos del mercenario eran fríos. Su voz tranquila, como si no tuviera la vida de un hombre en sus manos – ¿De dónde sacaste ese oro?

Jude lo miró con desafío, irguiéndose en toda su altura – ¿De dónde más si no mis arcas?

Lucy apartó la vista para no ver el siguiente golpe, sus ojos fijos en la bastilla de su vestido, claramente remendado. No era el atuendo propio de la hija de un conde. No había dinero. Su padre lo sabía y los mercenarios lo sabían.

Sintió la mano de la mercenaria posarse en su hombro – ya ni siquiera la estaba sujetando, tan segura de su cooperación – y por un segundo podría jurar que la había mirado con lastima.

– ¿De dónde es el oro?

– De mis arcas.

Se preguntó cuánto soportaría su padre, si lo ejecutarían después de que confesara. ¿Llamarían a la guardia real o se harían justicia por su mano?

– Está es la última vez que te pregunto.

Lucy se atrevió a mirar a su padre nuevamente. Estaba hincado en el suelo respirando con dificultad, sangre escurriendo de un labio partido, un ojo comenzando a hincharse. Toda la rebeldía parecía haber dejado su cuerpo, reemplazada por terror. El conocimiento de su propia mortalidad finalmente había entrado en su cabeza.

Ella misma se sentía impasible ante el posible final de su padre. Supuso que debería sentir algo, tristeza, felicidad por una justicia casi poética, miedo, pero no sentía nada.

Los ojos de su padre, de un café tan oscuro que parecían negros, se fijaron en ella rápidamente con desesperación, instándola a hacer algo.

Lucy negó con la cabeza suavemente.

No sabía que esperaba de ella.

En un movimiento brusco, Jude intentó brindarle un puñetazo al hombre de cabello azul, aprovechando su impulso al alzarse. El mercenario lo esquivo con ridícula facilidad, haciéndose a un lado, y, aprovechando el impulso del conde, lo golpeo en la espalda, derribándolo.

Jude cayó con un golpe sordo, expulsando todo el aire por el impacto.

– Droy, Jet, levántenlo.

Dos hombres – uno demasiado gordo, otro demasiado delgado – se acercaron y alzaron a Jude por los hombros, elevándolo a la altura de los ojos de su líder.

– Haz colmado mi paciencia – ojos impasibles, tono helado – Esta es tu ultima oportunidad para confesar tu hurto. No más mentiras.

– ¡No… No he mentido! – Jadeo el conde.

El mercenario alzo una única ceja con clara incredulidad – Hace dos días un grupo de cinco soldados entraron en medio de la noche en la casa de un respetado anciano de Fiore y saquearon la propiedad. Cinco soldados, de los cuales uno confeso haber sido contratado por el infame conde Heartfilia de Alcalypha.

– ¡Mentiras! ¡Se me acusa falsamente! ¿Dónde están tus pruebas?

– ¿A parte del cofre con todo su contenido?

– ¡Ese oro es mío! – los ojos de su padre se encontraron con los de ella nuevamente, un breve destello de pena, y Lucy no pudo evitar sentir un terrible presentimiento – ¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija lo consiguió!

Exclamaciones de sorpresa a su alrededor, los ojos de todos fijándose en ella. Algunos aldeanos comenzaron a gritar por su inocencia, otros –menos– demandando que se le ajusticiara. Lucy sintió que el alma caía a sus pies, la fuerte mano de la pelirroja a su lado sujetándola lo único que evito que sus piernas cedieran bajo su peso; y podría jurar que el dolor que experimento en su pecho era producto del cuchillo que su padre acababa de clavarle. El pequeño, diminuto afecto que mantenía por quien hubiera sido su padre murió una triste muerte en ese momento.

Abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. ¿Qué podía decir?

El mercenario la miro con incredulidad, volviéndose después a tu padre.

– ¿Tu hija? – el primer asomo de emoción en su voz. En otra ocasión se hubiera sentido halagada por la clara indignación en su nombre – ¿_Realmente_ estas acusando a tu propia hija?

Jude trago saliva, súbitamente consciente de su error al percibir la hostilidad de sus agresores aumentar. Incluso la mercenaria se veía dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza en ese momento.

– ¡N–No! Me refiero a que ella lo consiguió. Ella… ella… ¡Ella puede convertir cualquier metal en oro!

Silencio.

– ¿_Qué_? – exclamo la aludida, finalmente encontrando su voz.

Estaban perdidos.

– Jellal – llamo la pelirroja. Su líder mercenario alzo una mano, volviéndose a Jude.

Lucy decidió, nuevamente, que no deseaba estar en los pies de su padre.

– ¿Quieres hacerme creer que tu hija es una bruja? ¿Qué posee el tipo de magia de los mitos de antaño?

Lucy no pudo evitar esconder su rostro en el hombro de la mercenaria, el metal de la armadura frio contra su frente.

– ¿Nos consideras imbéciles acaso? ¿Bufones?

– Yo miento. Ella realmente tiene magia en sus venas que le permite hacer milagros. ¡Justo como su madre! – agregó, súbitamente animado al recordar ese pequeño detalle – Todos saben que su madre hizo un hechizo para asegurar su vida hace diecisiete años.

Su hija no pudo evitar apretar sus puños con fuerza, furia nunca antes sentida inundándola. Nunca había encontrado tan difícil conseguir morderse la lengua. Solo años de práctica le permitieron mantener su compostura y obligarse a mirar a su padre, asegurándose de no mostrar expresión facial alguna.

– Y–Yo lo juro. Lo juro en la vida de mi hija.

Y así, Jude finalmente ofreció la última pieza del tesoro que dejara su madre.

– Ella es mi mayor tesoro – aseguro, sus ojos muy grandes, tratando de profesar la honestidad de sus palabras. Jellal se limitó a mirarlo con una expresión muy similar al asco.

– Infeliz – mascullo entre dientes la pelirroja.

De la nada se sentía tan cansada… todas sus fuerzas parecieron abandonarla de nuevo, pero esta vez se aseguró de mantenerse firme. Llevaba años esperando este momento, si bien siempre había pensado que la iba a ofrecer en un matrimonio arreglado. Nunca pensó que lo haría para tratar de sostener sus mentiras.

– Pruébalo, entonces.

– ¿Perdón?

– Si es cierto lo que dices – Jellal lo miró sin piedad – no te molestará pedirle a tu hija una demostración.

– Pe–Pero…

– A menos que esta sea una mentira más – continuó como si Jude no hubiera dicho nada – En cuyo caso estarías pagando tus mentiras con lo mismo por lo que acabas de jurar, la vida de tu hija.

Jude claramente no supo que responder. Su boca se abría y cerraba en una perfecta imitación de un pez ahogándose fuera del agua. Sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente en la condesa, pero nunca en su rostro, solo en su vestido.

– Esta es tu última oportunidad para cambiar tu respuesta – insistió – En caso de que tus palabras sean mentira, la vida de tu hija me pertenecerá.

Lucy quiso llorar, su cuerpo temblando de la frustración, pero no se permitiría darle el gusto a su padre de ver lo mucho que la estaba hiriendo.

Jude solo asintió con la cabeza.

– Vamos – la llamo la mercenaria con suavidad, tomando su mano. Lucy no se atrevió a mirarla para no apartar los ojos de su padre, solo asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia el conde y Jellal.

Los cuatro metros que la separaban fueron los más largos que hubiera caminado en su vida; sus pies se sentían pesados y torpes, y casi no podía levantarlos. Supuso que así se sentía un prisionero al caminar a la horca. Las piedras bajo sus zapatillas las mismas que cubrían el camino que llevara al inframundo.

Lucy sentía la mirada de todos, su pueblo, los mercenarios y su verdugo, menos la de quien la condenaba. Su padre no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Eso podría haber sido un tipo de consuelo, pero se encontraba demasiado afectada para que significara algo.

Finalmente comenzaron a recorrer el camino más largo y corto de su vida. Y mientras avanzaba, a su alrededor los colores se veían más intensos, nítidos; el cielo nunca se había visto más azul, las nubes nunca tan grandes y blancas. El aroma del pan recién horneado en la panadería de la esquina, el pasto recién cortado esa misma mañana, la comida de los pocos puestos que se mantenían en el mercado. El silencio sepulcral de su gente la rodeaba, por fin todos en acuerdo de que su padre mentía. La piel del guante que cubría la mano de la mercenaria que había mostrado más piedad por ella en media hora de lo que había mostrado su padre en los últimos diez años, era suave, gastada por el uso.

¿Y cómo era eso justo? ¿Quién decidió robarle a su familia para dejarle a un monstruo en el lugar de quien fuera su padre? Las ganas de llorar eran casi incontenibles. El conocimiento de que le habían jugado una mala mano ardiendo en sus ojos con la forma de las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

¿_"Lucky"_ Lucy Heartfilia? Ja. El último día de suerte en su vida había sido en el que nació, y quizá los que viviera con su madre.

'_¿Así termina la vida que me dieron, oh Rey de los Espiritus Celestiales?_' Pensó amargamente '_¿Este fue el pacto que hizo mi madre? ¿Por esto dio su vida? Porque me han jugado mal. Si este es mi final, están fallando el acuerdo que hicieron. Cobraron demasiado para dar algo tan poco_'.

Finalmente llegaron al centro de la plaza, el tiempo pasando demasiado rápido. Lucy se paró delante de su padre, su mano apretando la de la pelirroja con fuerza sin darse cuenta.

– Mírame, padre – le ordeno, su voz para su sorpresa salió más compuesta de lo que le daba crédito – Mírame, el último regalo de la mujer que dijiste amar.

Jude se encogió en sí mismo como si lo hubiera golpeado, pero mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo.

– Mi madre es afortunada por no presenciar esto, de lo contrario sabría que el precio que tuvo que pagar por mi vida fue demasiado caro, para lo que estas malbaratándolo.

Jude alzo la mirada de golpe, algo oscuro en sus ojos, pareciendo a punto de replicarle – en otras circunstancias sus palabras le hubieran ganado una bofetada similar a las que Jellal le había infligido minutos antes – pero lo que sea que haya visto en su rostro lo hizo callar.

– Tsk – mascullo, apartando la mirada.

– Condesa – la llamo Jellal, poniendo en sus manos una pequeña daga. Justo como la que le acababa de clavar su padre.

Era más pesada de lo que aparentaba. Lucy la paso de su mano izquierda a la derecha, sintiéndose estúpida. Por un momento sopeso la idea de clavarla en uno de los ojos de su padre, y luego en su propio pecho, pero decidió que si iba a morir no iba a ser bajo su propia mano.

Pasaron unos minutos, y como era de esperarse nada sucedía.

Finalmente Jellal suspiro – Erza – llamo a la pelirroja, haciéndole una seña para que tomara la daga– Y usted, Conde, nos acompañara con la guardia real. Toda la plaza es testigo de lo ofreció a cambio de sus mentiras, por lo que…

Un grito ahogado.

Jellal se volvió rápidamente, su atención en la mercenaria y Lucy, quien acababa de soltar la daga como si la hubiera quemado.

Y ante los atónitos ojos de los presentes, el metal cambiaba de acero a oro.

.

.

Lucy despidió a Erza y los demás miembros de Fairy Tail como finalmente se enteró que se llamaban, con un sentimiento de tristeza inesperado. Erza le había ofrecido ir con ellos – Dios sabe que ese padre tuyo no podría importarse menos por ti – y Lucy había estado tan tentada de aceptar, pero lo que había hecho iba a traer consecuencias y su padre no la iba a dejar marchar nunca. La idea de verse perseguida como un animal salvaje, trayendo ese tipo de bomba de tiempo a su nuevo hogar le dejaba una sensación de desesperanza como nunca la había conocido.

Por lo que tuvo que negarse aunque lo que quedaba de su corazón de acababa de romper por hacerlo. Les regreso el cofre con el tesoro intacto, al menos. Su padre no estaba presente para poder objetar, y aunque lo estuviera a Lucy ya no le importaba.

Cualquier retazo de afecto que le quedara había muerto.

Tras un abrazo inesperado que casi le rompe los huesos – Erza parecía sentir la misma amistad espontanea que Lucy – Fairy Tail dejo Alcalypha, llevándose su sueño de una familia y un hogar.

Decidida a descubrir si podía repetir la magia, o si había sido un milagro único, Lucy decidió hacer llamar a los habitantes de su golpeado pueblo, con la comanda de traer todas las piezas de metal que pudiesen cargar a la sala del trono.

La primera pieza –un sartén– que intento convertir a voluntad tardo cerca de diez minutos, y solo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse pasó. La siguiente resulto más sencilla. Tres horas después, estaba segura que había aprendido el truco. Cuando sus fuerzas la dejaron definitivamente y se desmayó delante de una pequeña multitud.

Despertó la mañana siguiente en su recamara, uno de los guardias plantado en la puerta para evitar que su padre entrara. Para su sorpresa, en algún momento entre el ataque de los mercenarios de Fairy Tail y su trabajo en el trono, se había ganado la lealtad de su pueblo, especialmente los guardias del palacio. Nadie lo decía, pero todos eran conscientes de dos verdades: se le había concedido un milagro a Lucy para salvar su vida y el conde era una criatura despreciable.

Las personas que esperaban turno el día anterior seguían en el mismo sitio, así que ella continuó con su labor.

.

.

La noticia de la Heartfilia de oro – como le llamaban ahora – inevitablemente se esparció por el reino de Fiore hasta llegar a oídos del rey Thoma E. Fiore.

Después de haber pasado siete días continuos convirtiendo en oro las pertenencias de todas las personas que acudieron a ella, Lucy no estaba sorprendida de que su dudoso don fuera ahora conocido hasta en la capital. La mañana del séptimo día un águila real había llegado con la buena nueva de que un enviado del rey visitaría el condado de Alcalypha, probablemente para asegurarse de que los rumores fueran ciertos antes de que el rey tuviera que involucrarse en persona. Hasta ese día Lucy había podido ignorar la presencia de su padre, protegida por sus guardias el conde no había podido acercarse más de dos metros; no que él hubiera intentado mucho, ocupado como estaba en relamerse las heridas de "guerra".

Sin embargo, en el momento en que se enteró de la visita, sus ojos comenzaron a observarla con una codicia inhumana.

Lucy suspiro, mirando a su padre salir del comedor – Esto va a terminar mal.

Su institutriz, la señora Spetto, no pudo más que asentir.

.

.

No bien su mano termino de convertir en oro puro el colguije de acero que había llevado el mensajero del rey, una antigua reliquia de la bisabuela del monarca, Lucy y su padre fueron solicitados en Crocus.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que había conocido a Fairy Tail y la vida que podría haber sido la suya si su padre no estuviera atravesado en su camino. La capital era enorme y hermosa, pero Lucy no había podido darse el tiempo de explorarla como hubiera querido. Era el tercer día desde su llegada y esa mañana Lucy se había levantado al alba. Tomó un largo baño con agua tan caliente que casi estaba hirviendo – después de años de bañarse con agua helada, nunca iba a dar por sentado el beneficio que era el agua caliente – y prosiguió a cepillar su cabello por media hora seguida una vez que este estuvo seco.

En la ventana de la habitación que le había cedido el rey en persona había un enorme árbol, y en la rama más cercana se posaban pájaros de todos los colores que cantaban hasta el anochecer.

Su favorito era un azulejo que tendía a desafinar.

Mientras escuchaba a su favorito llevarle una mal recibida serenata a una hermosa petirrojo, decidió que era un día verdaderamente hermoso y lo que habría disfrutado enormemente de encontrarse en otras circunstancias.

– ¿Princesa? El vestido ya está listo para usted.

Lucy miro a la entrada de su habitación con resignación, mirando a las dos criadas cargar un vestido blanco.

Ese era el día de su boda.

– Entiendo. ¿Podrían ayudarme a ponérmelo?

Realmente no podía culpar al rey. Tenía en sus manos una fuente casi ilimitada de riquezas. Desde que su don se había manifestado había aprendido que la única limitante era que se terminara el mana de su cuerpo, el cual no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento. Pasadas unas horas sus niveles de mana subían a la normalidad y se encontraba lista.

La magia técnicamente no era completamente aceptada en su sociedad, y menos si la practicaba una mujer, pero nadie sería tan estúpido como para rechazar una gallina de huevos de oro que llegaba a su puerta. En el momento que había demostrado su misteriosa habilidad al rey, su compromiso con el príncipe Hisui E. Fiore había sido arreglado.

Jude nunca había estado tan feliz en toda su vida, o al menos no que ella recordase. Siempre había sido más cercana a su madre.

Supuso que debería estar agradecida de que el príncipe tuviera una reputación de honorable, si bien un poco impulsivo. Era un hombre joven, uno o dos años mayor que ella, alto y esbelto, hombros anchos y cabello y ojos de un curioso color verde.

El príncipe Hisui era atractivo y respetuoso, pero había algo…

– ¡Esta muy apretado! – jadeo, sintiendo a las criadas ajustar el corsé de tu vestido

– Una disculpa, su alteza. ¿Así está mejor?

– Sí, gracias.

¿La ausencia de amor? Lucy siempre supo que no iba a casarse por amor. El cuento de hadas que vivieran sus padres antes de volverse la historia de horror – su padre el hijo de un mercader, su madre la hija de los condes Heartfilia de Alcalypha– no iba a ser para ella, mucho menos si su padre tenía algo que ver.

– Cierre los ojos, princesa. Es hora del maquillaje.

No podía evitar sentir que el príncipe la resentía, sin embargo.

Accidentalemente lo había escuchado hablar con su padre de sus dudas al compromiso la noche anterior que se había anunciado. Lucy se había estado escondiendo de su padre en uno de los balcones del salón cuando el rey y el príncipe habían salido al mismo en el que se encontraba ella, oculta tras una columna. Aparentemente estaba involucrado con la jefa de la guardia real – ¿Arcadios?

– Créeme que me llena de pena, Hisui, y si fueran otras circunstancias sabes que consentiría tus deseos – había dicho el rey, mirando a su hijo con algo parecido al arrepentimiento – Sin embargo no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad para el reino. Sabes bien que en el momento en el que este secreto salga de Fiore todos van a codiciar a la condesa Heartfilia.

– Lo entiendo, padre. Pero…

– Pero nada. Es lo mejor para nuestro pueblo. Además, la hija de Layla es la viva imagen de su madre – Lucy se sorprendió del afecto con el cual el rey había nombrado a su madre – Es una mujer hermosa, con un don inigualable. Somos afortunados de que el _canalla _del conde no puso demasiadas trabas para esta unión.

– Hermosa. Sí – un tono de molestia, como si su belleza lo ofendiera personalmente – Y con problemas de fertilidad si se parece a su madre…

– Siempre hay una solución. Su madre la encontró, seguramente la condesa también lo hará. Ahora, en la noche de bodas…

Lucy había dejado de escuchar. Se quedó en el balcón unos minutos más después de que la familia real había vuelto al baile, sopesando la información que acababa de descubrir. Quería decirle al príncipe que ella tampoco deseaba la boda, que su sueño era poder huir de las garras de su padre y encontrar un lugar propio, donde pudiese ser ella misma y conocer personas que la quisieran por ello. Sin embargo, eso no le serviría de nada y el rey Thoma tenía razón en que muy pronto otros reinos conocerían de magia, y en ese momento ella realmente no sabía que pasaría.

– Ya puede mirarse al espejo, su alteza.

Delante de ella se encontraba una novia con un vestido blanco de cuento de hadas, finas facciones perfectamente maquilladas y ojos inmensamente tristes. La criada que le había hablado bajo el velo y ya no pudo ver sus ojos más.

.

.

Por petición del príncipe Hisui, la boda iba a oficiarse en los jardines del castillo Mercurius. Lucy no vio motivos para oponerse a la decisión y Jude no tenía voto a favor o en contra –lo cual la condesa consideraba hilarante. Y así fue como Lucy se encontró caminando en un pasillo hecho de flores blancas y rosas, hacia un arco nupcial que ella misma había convertido en oro la noche anterior, su mano en el brazo de su padre, mientras los músicos reales tocaban la marcha nupcial de Wagner. A su alrededor se encontraban sentados todos los nobles y las familias importantes del reino que habían alcanzado a llegar con tan poca anticipación.

Todos despreciaban a Jude. Prefería no pensar que opinaban de ella.

Lo mejor de usar un velo es que no podían ver su expresión de resignación, decidió.

'_El príncipe se ve muy atractivo. Es una lástima que me odie_'. Si alguien se interpusiera entre su verdadero amor y ella, totalmente los odiaría también.

Por un momento se preguntó qué pensaban durante su boda las personas que realmente deseaban casarse. ¿Buscaban rutas de escape, cómo ella? Lo único bueno es que finalmente dejaría la casa de su padre. Y ser reina, suponía no sería tan malo.

Sumida en sus pensamientos como estaba, Lucy no se percató de que una sombra comenzaba a cubrir la luz del sol.

Lo primero que registraron sus sentidos fue el cambio de la expresión del príncipe de completo estoicismo a sorpresa a pánico. Lo siguiente fueron los gritos de las personas mientras que una brusca corriente de aire arrancaba el pasillo de flores y volaba su vestido. Lo tercero fue un rugido terrible, como ningún sonido que hubiera conocido nunca. Invocaba un instinto dormido dentro de los pequeños humanos, un sonido que les recordaba su tamaño en comparación al mundo exterior, y recordaba épocas del pasado cuando los seres humanos cazaban pequeñas presas y se escondían de los depredadores para evitar convertirse en una presa de tamaño mediano. Lucy se paralizó.

Por un momento solo se escuchó el estruendoso silencio posterior al sonido más aterrador que Lucy hubiera escuchado. Después, como liberados de un hechizo, los invitados de la boda comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones, buscando alejarse de la fuente. Lucy vio a una mujer en armadura, de cabello café y una nariz puntiaguda, tomar al príncipe del brazo y arrastrarlo en dirección al castillo, un escuadran de guardias cubriendo su huida. Alguien había hecho ya lo mismo con el rey.

Lentamente, como en un sueño, Lucy se volvió para ver a quien se había robado el sol.

Era enorme. Su cerebro simplemente no podía comprender que algo tan grande existiera y se negaba a darle una escala para compararle.

Escamas escarlatas que se iban volviendo de un profundo color borgoña o tinto en la expansión del cuerpo; unas alas enormes que eran las responsables de la ventisca que amenazaba con arrancarle el velo. Y una cabeza de reptil coronada con cuernos, en la cual unos enormes ojos tan oscuros que parecían ónix se enfocaron en ella.

Solo pudo pensar que claramente la noticia de su magia ya había salido de Fiore.

El dragón de acercaba a una velocidad impresionante.

Sin que pudiera planearlo o siquiera analizar sus acciones, sus manos empujaron a su padre, que se había quedado paralizado junto a ella, y comenzó a correr, esperando alejarlo lo suficiente; la adrenalina golpeo su sistema y súbitamente el mundo a su alrededor era un borrón de colores debido a lo rápido que iba. El dragón cambio de curso con un movimiento demasiado habilidoso para algo de su tamaño.

No le dio tiempo ni siquiera de gritar.

Lucy juró que escucho la voz de su padre llamar su nombre, pero nunca lo sabría con certeza, porque en ese momento una enorme garra delantera se cerró a su alrededor y el mundo de volvió completa oscuridad.

.

.

Eventualmente lo continuare. Tengo muchas ideas.

.

.

¿Reviews?


End file.
